


Christmas Promise

by The_DoctorSimba



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Established Relationship, Hopeful Ending, I'm not actually sure it's happy ending, Inspired by The Gift of the Magi - O. Henry, M/M, Not youtubers, Sad with a Happy Ending, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_DoctorSimba/pseuds/The_DoctorSimba
Summary: Mark wants to get Jack something nice for Christmas. But he can't afford anything, yet.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Christmas Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure I like this but I wanted to write and made the mistake of asking two friends for a prompt. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Mark didn’t know what he was going to do. He wanted to get Jack something nice for Christmas, but then they had issues. The car had broken down a few months back, and then the toilet had started leaking, and just a lot of other minor issues. When they had bought the house the realtor said it was a fixer-upper but this was ridiculous. And with those little problems adding up it had slowly eaten into their savings. 

He didn’t know what he was going to do. Sitting on his bed and staring at his phone, at the measly amount in his bank account amount. He just wanted to get Jack something nice. There was only a few days left until Christmas, nowhere near enough time to make what he needed. 

He had seen some very nice drum sticks in the music shop near their home. Jack had been complaining that his old ones were near breaking and Mark had wanted to surprise him. They had agreed nothing too large. But even the $150 for the drum sticks would put them in the red. 

And because of that they had promised no Christmas gifts this year. 

But he was going to do it. Jack had been laid off earlier in the year and was struggling to find another job, even with as much as he’d been looking. Mark only worked at a restaurant and they had cut his hours. He’d considered trying to use music as his full time career but had given up on it without a band. Mark wanted to show he still believed in him. 

Taking a breath he stood up. There had to be something he could live without. Something that would get him the money he needed. So he searched their room. It wasn’t a large room so it wasn’t a long search. He pulled out the trunk under his bed. It didn’t hold much anymore. Just some clothes they didn’t have room for in their closet. 

He opened it up and immediately knew what he could do. He pulled out his father’s old army jacket. It was one of the only things they still had of his. His brother had their dad’s dog tags and their mother had his glasses. He could easily get the money he needed. For the drum sticks and even have some left over for some sweets and candies. 

He closed the trunk and kept the jacket out. He would be able to sell it tomorrow after his shift and get the drum sticks. Christmas was only two days away. It would have to be tomorrow. They were only open half a day. Hopefully the pawn shop would be open on his way in and the music store would be open on the way back. 

He would be fine. The jacket wasn’t being used, this way it would actually be put to use. It wouldn’t be disrespecting his father’s memory by just selling it, would it? No, no of course not.

He shook his head as he folded it and stuffed it in his shoulder bag. Jack would be home soon. He was out doing some errand, Mark hadn’t pressed too hard when he got home to Jack leaving. If he had taken the car then it must’ve been important. Jack deserved all the nice things Mark could afford and most of the things he couldn’t. He could do this for Jack.   
***  
Mark was in luck the next day. The pawn shop was open and gave him $200 for the jacket. Mark couldn’t bring himself to smile as the money was handed over to him. He hadn’t even thought to remove the patches before selling it. 

Work went by quickly and he got to the door right as before the store closed. He bought the drum sticks and that did bring a sad smile to his face. He knew Jack would love them and that was all that mattered. 

He stopped by a small convenience store and picked up the rest of the ingredients for Christmas Pudding. Jack wasn’t able to fly back home for the holidays but Mark wanted to bring a little bit of home back to him.   
***  
Mark just finished their dinner when he heard the front door open. Everything was ready. The drum sticks had a nice ribbon around them and were tucked behind the dessert. 

“This looks great,” Jack said entering the kitchen. “But I want to give you your Christmas first, it’s not exactly something I can hide.” And he took Mark’s hand and led him into the living room. 

And in the corner of the living room was a glass box. Not just a glass box, but a display case. 

Mark couldn’t stop the hand that came to his mouth or the tears that formed in his eyes. 

“I know you don’t talk about it much, but I thought it might be nice to have something to show off your dad’s jacket. We got it dry cleaned when we moved in but haven’t done anything with it.” Jack glanced over at him. “Why are you crying?”

Mark shook his head. “Let me grab yours and we can have dinner.” Mark took a breath. Those cases were expensive. There was no way they could afford that unless… 

Jack walked in behind him and Mark pulled out the drum sticks. Jack’s eyes widened and Mark knew he was right. 

“Mark I…” 

“Don’t. I-I sold the jacket to get these sticks,” Mark said as if he just admitted to a horrible crime. 

“No, we can sell these back and get the jacket back, Mark no,” Jack said coming over to him. He put his hands on Mark’s face, gently encouraging him to look at Jack. “I sold the drums. They can be replaced. Your father’s jacket can’t be. I promise you will get it back.”

“We’re not very good at keeping promises though.”

“This isn’t just any promise. This is a Christmas promise.” He kissed Mark gently on the lips and pulled back completely. 

“Come on, let's have dinner. It smells wonderful.”

Mark smiled and sat next to him to enjoy a nice dinner.   
***  
Mark didn’t cherish much. He wasn’t really that type of person. Whether it was because of his upbringing or because of who he was he didn’t know. Jack was, or at least was more so than he was. They spent a nice Christmas Eve and Day together. It was peaceful and one day they both got to rest. 

The day after Jack convinced Mark to go with him and return the drum sticks. Then Jack walked them over to get his jacket. Mark insisted they should use the money for something else. Jack was having none of it. 

They bought the jacket back and for maybe the first time, or at least the first time in a long time, Mark slipped on the jacket and couldn’t stop the tears from falling.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually hate the Gift of the Magi story. But I also want to say the reason Mark gets the jacket back is because Della's hair will grow back and therefore she will get to use the combs eventually whereas Jim wouldn't get to use the chain. Hope you all enjoyed, still not sure if I liked it but you know what, it's here and that all that matters. Leave a comment or kudos if you liked it! Thanks!


End file.
